Kakak
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Kakak.


**Kakak**

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family and Romance.**

 **Main Chara : Shion Kaito and Kagamine Rin.**

 **Warning : typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Just a oneshoot for KaiRin Lovers**

 ***Fic ini ditulis untuk memenuhi hasrat karena kurang asupan.***

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **ooo**

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kakak._

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Usiaku saat ini 23 tahun. Aku adalah putri tunggal di keluarga Kagamine—awalnya. Sebelum Mamaku meninggal dan Papaku, Kagamine Len, menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita bernama Hatsune Miku, ketika umurku saat itu baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Mama baruku itu seorang janda. Ia juga telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya Hatsune Kaito—ah, tidak. Kagamine Kaito.

"Rin-chan, kenalkan. Ini Kaito. Mulai sekarang, kau panggil dia Kakak ya," ujar Papa memperkenalkan seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun, dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru gelap, dan senyum ramah yang terus terulas di wajahnya yang tampan. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Mama Miku dan anak bernama Kaito itu tinggal di rumahku. Tepat sehari setelah pernikahan Papa dan Mama Miku berlangsung. Sejak hari itu, _dia_ resmi menjadi kakakku.

 **ooo**

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Mama Miku, aku sama sekali tidak memebencinya. Aku malah menyukainya. Mama Miku sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu memberikan apapun yang aku mau.

Namun, tidak dengan anaknya. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku membencinya. Entah karena apa. "Aku tidak mau punya kakak tiri." Itulah yang kukatakan padanya ketika Papa memperkenalkan anak itu. Membuatku mendapat tamparan dari Papa yang lepas kendali. Papa segera meminta maaf pada anak itu tanpa mempedulikanku yang menangis kesakitan. Baru pertama kali ini aku ditampar oleh Papa.

Anak itu tidak marah padaku walau aku berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sejak saat itu, aku semakin membencinya. Kaito selalu saja berusaha menarik perhatian Papa. Ya, anggap saja aku seperti ini karena aku iri padanya. Kaito dan aku sangat berbeda. Dia jenius, berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Olahraga, musik, kesenian, bahkan sampai memasak makanan enak pun dia bisa melakukannya. Sebagai perempuan, tentu saja aku merasa kalah. Sifatnya juga sangat berbeda denganku. Dia baik, ramah, lembut, dewasa, dan mandiri. Tidak sepertiku yang manja, egois dan judes ini. Karena semua sifat dan kelebihannya itulah, Papa semakin menyayanginya. Aku merasa tersaingi sebagai anak kandungnya. Sikap Papa kepadaku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Walau ada Mama Miku yang selalu menghiburku, tetap saja aku tidak terima. Karena itu, aku semakin membencinya.

 **ooo**

Selama tiga tahun pertama aku hidup bersamanya, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai orang lain. Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Kakak', kecuali kedua orang tuaku ada di rumah. Aku tidak sudi memanggilnya 'Kakak' karena secara biologis, dia bukan kakak kandungku. Bagiku, dia hanya orang lain yang hidup menumpang di rumah ini.

Namun, walaupun aku selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadanya, dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Dia selalu tersenyum walau aku memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan. Dia hanya diam saat aku memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Dia tetap bersikap lembut walau aku selalu menganggapnya tidak ada.

Bahkan, dia tetap merawatku saat aku demam karena kehujanan ketika pulang sekolah. Saat itu, kami hanya berdua di rumah. Dia membuatkanku bubur, namun aku menolaknya. Aku tidak nafsu makan bubur dan aku memintanya untuk membelikan makanan kesukaanku.

Awalnya kupikir, dia akan menolaknya. Namun ternyata, dia tetap membelikan makanan untukku walau di luar sedang badai.

Terkadang, aku heran dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia masih saja baik padaku padahal aku selalu berbuat kasar padanya? Awalnya, kukira dia melakukan semua itu untuk mendapat perhatian Papa. Namun, dia tetap seperti itu meskipun Papa tidak ada di rumah. Dia selalu melakukannya dengan tulus. Dia sangat menyayangiku.

Aku kembali merenung. Hei, kenapa cerita ini jadi mirip seperti Cinderella? Kenapa juga aku yang harus jadi tokoh antagonisnya? Apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya selama ini salah?

Ah, ya. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kesalahan karena telah membencinya. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menyesal ketika aku sudah tidak dapat bersama lagi dengan dia.

 **ooo**

Ketika umurku sepuluh tahun, aku hampir saja mati tenggelam. Saat itu, aku dan keluargaku berwisata ke pantai. Ombak sedang naik saat itu. Namun, aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk berenang. Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kaito yang melarangku untuk berenang ke tengah laut. Dan aku menerima akibatnya. Ombak besar tiba-tiba saja datang menghantamku dan aku terseret. Dengan bodohnya, Kaito terjun ke laut dan berusaha menyelamatkanku. Padahal dia tau kesempatan untuk kami selamat sangatlah mustahil.

 _Apa dia sebegitu sayangnya padaku sampai ingin bunuh diri bersamaku?_

Papa dan Mama berusaha mencari bantuan. Tak lama kemudian, tim SAR datang. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkanku. Namun, tidak dengan Kaito. Dia hilang, terseret ombak. Mama menangis keras, sementara Papa berusaha menenangkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar suara sirine mobil ambulans. Setelahnya, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Dan semuanya menggelap.

 **ooo**

Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku pingsan selama tiga hari. Mama langsung memelukku erat begitu melihat mataku terbuka. Saat itu, aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, saat mataku menatap mata biru laut milik Mama, aku langsung mengingat semuanya. Aku mengingatnya, kakakku yang rela menyelamatkanku meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Kakakku yang selalu kuperlakukan dengan buruk.

 _Kaito._

Aku bertanya dimana keberadaan Kaito pada Mama dan Papa. Namun, mereka tidak menjawabnya. Mama langsung menangis, sedangkan Papa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Saat itulah, aku menyadarinya.

Kaito telah tiada. Karena aku. Ini semua salahku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesali semuanya. Menyesal karena tidak pernah berbuat apapun untuknya. Untuk dia yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku, adiknya yang durhaka.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menangis. Ketika bangung tidur, aku menangis. Ketika ingin tidur pun, aku menangis. Sampai mataku terasa kering dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Aku menangisi kepergiannya.

 _Tidak. Aku menangisi diriku sendiri. Diriku yang menyedihkan._

 **ooo**

Lima hari setelah menghilangnya Kaito, keluargaku memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Sampai tiba-tiba, kami menerima kabar gembira dari tim SAR yang mencari dirinya. Kaito telah ditemukan. Hebatnya, dia tidak mati.

Kaito berhasil diselamatkan, walaupun jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Dia segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia koma selama tiga bulan.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak mati. Aku selalu berdoa agar dia cepat sadar dan membuka matanya. Aku selalu menunggunya, di tepi ranjangnya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku rindu suara lembutnya. Aku ingin permata biru itu terbuka.

 _Aku ingin dia memanggil namaku lagi._

Di suatu hari yang panas ketika aku pulang sekolah, Mama tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan mengatakan sebuah kabar bahagia. Kaito telah sadar. Kini, dia sedang menungguku di rumah sakit.

Aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, aku berlari menuju kamarnya. Ku buka pintunya dengan keras, lalu menghambur memeluknya erat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli dirinya menatapku heran. Aku menangis sambil terus mengucapkan _"Maaf… maaf…"_ tanpa peduli padanya yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti. _"Maafkan aku, Kakak."_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memanggilnya Kakak, dengan tulus._

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya. Dia terlihat terkejut. Namun, segera ia ulas senyum lembut itu, senyum yang selalu aku sukai. Lalu, ia mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

 _Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulangi semua perbuatanku lagi._

 **ooo**

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Papa dan Mama sangat senang melihat kami. Kami sungguh menjadi Kakak-Adik. Kami selalu melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Kami belajar bersama, kami memasak bersama, kami membersihkan rumah bersama.

Oh, aku tidak akan mengelak bahwa aku pernah mandi dan tidur bersamanya. Hal seperti itu wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang adik kakak bukan?

Ketika hari ulang tahunku yang kedua belas, Kakak bertanya padaku. Apa hadiah yang aku inginkan? Tentu saja, aku menjawab, "Aku ingin boneka kucing dengan kalung lonceng yang di pajang di toko boneka dekat sekolahku."

Tak kusangka, dia membelikannya untukku. Sebuah boneka yang ukurannya cukup besar. Mirip seperti kucing asli. Dia membelikannya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Padahal setahuku, uang tabungannya akan digunakan untuk berwisata bersama teman-temannya. Namun, dia malah menggunakannya untuk membelikanku boneka yang harganya cukup mahal.

 _Aku semakin menyayanginya._

 **ooo**

Ketika aku lulus dan berhasil diterima di SMA yang kuinginkan, dia kembali memberikanku hadiah. Aku tidak minta hadiah yang muluk-muluk. Aku hanya minta makan malam di restoran favorit kami, hanya berdua dengannya. Kami datang dengan pakaian bagus, mirip sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Aku tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Namun bagiku , ide ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Ketika kami sedang makan, seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa Kakak. Seorang gadis. Namanya Megurine Luka. Dia manis dan cantik. Rambutnya indah, suaranya lembut. Dia mengobrol sangat akrab dengan Kakak.

Seketika muncul perasaan aneh dalam hatiku. Perasaan tidak suka. Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku benci. Aku benci dengan dia yang merusak momen berhargaku bersama Kakak. Apa? Aku cemburu? Yang benar saja. Dia itu kakakku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku memang cemburu. Dan akan selalu seperti itu setiap aku melihat Kakak bersama dengan gadis lain.

Apa aku jatuh cinta? Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin. Dia itu kakakku, walau bukan kakak kandung. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jika aku memang sedang jatuh cinta, berarti ini adalah cinta kenapa, cinta pertamaku harus jatuh pada kakakku sendiri?

 _Apa cinta ini akan terbalas?_

Gadis itu masih saja mengobrol akrab dengan Kakak. Aku merasa diabaikan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku pulang, namun Kakak tiba-tiba saja memanggilku.

"Luka, kenalkan. Ini Rin," ujar Kakak dengan senyum tampan di wajahnya.

"Wah, manis sekali kamu. Dia ini pacarmu?" tanya gadis itu pada Kakak. Kakak tertawa pelan lalu menjawab.

"Bukan, dia adikku."

Seketika, aku menyadarinya. Kenyataan menamparku. Ah, benar. Aku tidak boleh berharap banyak. Aku ini kan hanya _adiknya._

"Oh, ternyata adikmu. Sayang sekali ya. Padahal jika kalian menjadi pasangan, kalian pasti serasi sekali," ujar Luka. Kakak hanya tertawa menanggapinya, sementara aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Serasi sekali? Jangan bercanda. Kami ini sangat bertolak belakang tau. Dia biru, aku kuning. Dia tinggi, aku pendek. Kami sama sekali tidak punya kecocokan.

Setelah gadis itu puas mengobrol bersama Kakak, gadis itu pamit pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami melanjutkan makan malam kami yang sempat tertunda dalam diam. Kakak berpikir aku marah padanya. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan ngambek begitu. Kau seperti gadis kasmaran yang sedang cemburu melihat pacarnya yang baru saja berduaan dengan orang lain, tau," ujar Kakak lebih seperti mengejek.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa?" Aku keceplosan. Kakak terlihat terkejut.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

Aku menatap Kakak dengan serius. "Kak,seandainya aku menjadi pacarmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kakak terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Aku melanjutkannya. "Apa kau akan mencintaiku?"

Kakak terdiam. Sejenak kemudian, dia tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, kau ini lucu ya. Tentu saja, jika kau pacarku, aku akan sangat mencintaimu. Kau kan pacarku, mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Sayangnya, itu semua hanya _pengandaian_.

"Tapi, Rin tidak perlu khawatir." Kakak menggerakkan tangannya meraih puncak kepalaku. "Rin tidak perlu menjadi pacarku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun. Karena Rin adalah _adikku tersayang_."

Lalu, mengecup keningku lembut.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis saat mendengarnya. Aku bahagia. Sangat. Namun disatu sisi, aku sedih. Aku menyesali takdirku dan juga takdirnya. Kenapa aku dan dia harus jadi adik kakak? Apa jika aku bukan adiknya, dia tetap akan mencintaiku?

Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Karena sampai kapanpun, pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah sampai kepadanya.

 _Aku telah memutuskannya. Cinta pertamaku jatuh pada kakakku sendiri. Aku harus siap dengan segala resikonya, walau itu menyakiti diriku sendiri._

 **ooo**

Usiaku saat itu 17 tahun. Sebentar lagi aku lulus SMA dan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kakak. Ah, benar. Kakak sudah kuliah. Diterima di universitas ternama, jurusan kedokteran, lewat jalur beasiswa. Kakakku memang luar biasa seperti biasanya.

Di suatu malam yang tenang dengan ditemani angin semilir yang sejuk, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Perasaanku yang telah lama kupendam. Aku tidak mau terus terjebak dalam perasaan dan status ini. Aku ingin dia mengetahuinya.

"Kakak, aku mencintaimu."

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara datar dan polos, santai dan ringan seakan tanpa beban. Seakan yang kukatakan tadi hanyalah lelucon biasa. Tapi sungguh, aku serius.

Kakak yang sedang sibuk mengurus laporan penelitiannya menatapku sambil melongo. Tentu saja, dia pasti sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dia tertawa.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan, Rin?"

Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku serius.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Dengan suara datar dan dingin, aku kembali bicara. "Kak, aku serius."

Kakak berhenti tertawa, lalu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengulas senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujarnya lembut.

Aku membelalakkan mata, terkejut mendengarnya. Secercah harapan dapat kulihat dari binar matanya.

 _Benarkah, perasaanku akan terbalas? Atau ini semua hanya mimpi?_

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan adikku. Mana mungkin ada kakak yang tidak mencintai adiknya."

Dan saat itu juga, kudengar pecahan kaca dari dalam hatiku. Harapanku menguap entah kemana. Perasaanku hancur. Semuanya lenyap.

 _Dia masih belum bisa mengerti diriku._

Aku yakin saat ini mataku berkaca-kaca, karena itu dia menatapku aneh.

"Kak, bukan itu maksudku," aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak. "Aku mencintamu, seperti seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang pria. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya."

Saat itu juga, senyum di wajah Kakak menghilang. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bisa."

Aku sudah tau. Itu jawabannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari mulutnya. Aku mencoba menulikan telingaku. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Hubungan kita terlarang, walau kita bukan saudara kandung." Kakak menatapku serius. Sebentar lagi, mungkin aku akan mendengar perkataan yang kejam.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan perasaanmu itu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Seketika air mataku tumpah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku pergi dari kamarnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang terus memanggil namaku.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau bicara dengannya. Lebih dari lima bulan.

 _Cinta pertamaku telah berakhir karena kesalahanku sendiri. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada kakakku sendiri._

 **ooo**

Melupakan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Melupakan adalah tersulit untuk aku lakukan. Walaupun Kakak memintaku melupakan perasaan ini, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya.

Kakak telah menolakku. Menolak cintaku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya, juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Kakak telah melakukan yang terbaik untukku karena Kakak tidak mau aku jatuh dalam perasaan terlarang yang mungkin akan terus menjeratku dalam kegelapan.

Walaupun sulit, namun aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Cintaku kepadanya adalah hal yang berharga bagiku. Namun, aku tidak mau hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, hubunganku dengannya, hancur hanya karena cinta egoisku ini.

Karena itu, aku akan mencoba belajar untuk mencintainya hanya sebagai kakak.

 _Aku akan melupakan cintaku padamu, Kakak. Karena itu, tolong kabulkan permintaan terakhirku._

 **ooo**

Kini, usiaku telah menginjak 23 tahun. Aku baru saja lulus dari Universitas Tokyo Jurusan Bisnis dan menerima gelar sarjanaku. Dan disinilah aku berdiri. Dengan diriku yang mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna pastel, aku berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar bercat coklat, pintu kamar kakakku. Kakak kesayanganku. Kak Kaito.

Kubuka pintu coklat itu lebar-lebar. Ku temukan dia yang sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon kamarnya, dengan setelan tuxedo lengkap berwarna putih, membuat dirinya menjadi semakin tampan. Rambutnya disisir ke samping, gaya yang sedikit berbeda membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa saat matanya menangkap kehadiranku.

"Kau tampan sekali, Kak." Aku memuji penampilannya. Ia tertawa pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau juga cantik sekali, Rin. Kurasa, hari ini kau akan menemukan jodohmu."

Ku pukul pelan lengannya karena perkataan usilnya itu. Lalu kami tertawa.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Kakak. Hari pernikahannya. Akhirnya, Kakak telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Gadis itu, yang kutemui saat makan di restoran saat merayakan hari kelulusanku bersama Kakak. Gadis bernama Megurine Luka. Setelah lulus SMA, Kakak berpacaran dengannya yang ternyata satu kuliah. Hubungan mereka mulai serius dan Kakak memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tentu saja, Papa dan Mama setuju, mengingat Luka adalah gadis dari keluarga bermartabat. Lalu, tanggal pernikahan pun ditentukan. Dan tibalah saatnya.

Ah, waktu terasa begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi, Kakak akan punya keluarga baru. Punya istri yang cantik dan juga anak-anak yang lucu-lucu. Setelah menikah, Kakak tidak tinggal lagi bersamaku. Kakak memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah barunya bersama keluarga barunya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia tinggal bersamaku. Karena itu, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, disini. Aku ingin dia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku.

"Kak, aku serius lho saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujarku padanya.

Tatapan lembut yang dia berikan padaku berubah menjadi sendu. Lalu dia mengulas senyum miris.

"Kenapa membahas itu lagi? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali."

Aku menimpalinya dengan senyuman. "Karena itu, aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Kakak. Dengan begitu, Kakak bisa pergi tanpa beban. Kakak tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi."

Kakak terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat. Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku, _seperti dulu_.

Ah, aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu.

"Kalau melupakannya malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan malam itu, di restoran? Rin tidak perlu menjadi pacarku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun. Karena Rin adalah _adikku tersayang_."

Kakak kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti di malam itu. Kakak memang memiliki ingatan yang hebat. Bahkan kata-katanya sama persis seperti di malam itu.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya," Kakak menambahkan dengan bisikan lembut di telingaku. Seketika pipiku memanas. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku. Kakak hanya tertawa melihatku.

"H-hentikan! Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" ujarku kesal. Kakak masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Ok, apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Nona Kagamine?" Kakak tersenyum jahil, aku hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kakak, tolong kabulkan permintaanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Aku memintanya dengan serius. Kakak tertegun menatapku.

"Kau ini berkata seolah kau mau mati saja," Kakak berusaha menganggap semuanya hanya candaan.

"Hei, tidak akan ada yang mati kan? Kau tidak akan bunuh dari atau melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena cintamu padaku tidak terbalas kan?" Kakak berujar panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku, membuatku hampir muntah.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya! Memang di dunia ini pria hanya kau saja! Masih banyak tau!" _Walau tidak ada yang sama sepertimu._

"Lagipula aku ini sudah punya pacar!" semburku kesal. Kakak terbelalak. Matanya langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Memang itu penting?"

"Penting lah! Aku juga harus tau siapa sosok yang akan menjadi masa depan adikku. Kau tidak boleh memilih pria sembarangan!"

"Dia bukan pria sembarangan kok."

Aku serius kok saat bilang sudah punya pacar. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Sebagai kejutan. Aku baru akan mengenalkannya di hari pernikahan Kakak, hari ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kakak.

Aku kembali menatapnya dalam, penuh permohonan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tolong cium aku dengan semua perasaan sayangmu padaku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Ck, berhentilah mengatakan _untuk yang terakhir kalinya_. Berapa banyak ciuman yang kau minta, kapanpun itu, aku pasti akan memberikannya."

Lalu, Kakak mencium keningku lembut dengan semua perasaan sayangnya kepadaku. Ciuman terhangat yang pernah dia berikan untukku.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kaito. Berbahagialah, selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin. Semoga kau bahagia."_

 **Tamat**

 **Halo! Yuuki Azusa desu! Akhirnya, kesampean juga mau nulis fic KaiRin. Niatnya cuma 1k words, eh malah jadinya 3k. Wkwkwk, gak papa deh. Yang penting asupan terpenuhi.**

 **Sebenarnya, aku udah lama suka sama nih pair. Pair ini jadi pair keempat favoritku di fandom vocaloid, setelah KaiMiku, LenRin, dan LenMiku. Tapi, cerita tentang mereka masih sedikit banget dan kebanyakan ceritanya selalu sad ending. Semoga aja bisa nemuin yang sad ending suatu hari nanti. XD**

 **Ok, intinya itu aja. Soal pacaranya Rin, kalian coba tebak sendiri ya. Yang jelas bukan Len karena Len udah jadi papanya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih banyak. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya!~**


End file.
